


Die alte Garde

by badgerBoyMay



Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Deutsch | German, Die Kameraden des Alten, Die alte Garde, Heinrich thinks about his friends, World War II
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Heinrich saß still auf seinem Platz in einem der Ledersessel der Runde. Die alten Säcke - wie sie sich nannten, die alte Garde, Seine Freunde.Er dachte an das Foto der alten Garde das er neben seiner Koje aufbewahrte, damals als sie alle frische Kommandos bekommen hatten. Jung, unerfahren, noch voller Lebensfreude. Heute lachte keiner mehr wenn der Alkohol nicht in Genüge geflossen war.Heinrich denkt über seine Kapitäns-Freunde nach.





	Die alte Garde

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wollte immer was über "die Alte Garde" schreiben, also habe ich das nun getan. Und ja, ich musste mehrfach in meine durchmarkierte E-Book Ausgabe von "Das Boot" gucken xD

Heinrich saß still auf seinem Platz in einem der Ledersessel der Runde. Die _alten Säcke_ \- wie sie sich nannten, die alte Garde, Seine Freunde. Er sah gespielte Freude für die die wieder raus durften. Merkel und er selbst. Morgen würde es los gehen. Aber eigentlich war da nur Mitleid in den Augen seiner Kameraden. Sie wussten alle wie schwer dieser Job war. Das ständige Wissen für 50 Mann verantwortlich zu sein, das Boot wieder nach Hause zu kriegen. Jede Reise könnte die Letzte sein. Und gerade jetzt in diesem schrecklichen Monat. Ihre Truppe schrumpfte.  
  
Heinrich dachte an das Bild das er in einer kleinen Box auf dem Schreibtisch neben seiner Koje aufbewahrte. Ein Foto der alten Garde als sie alle frische Kommandos bekommen hatten, damals. Jung, unerfahren, noch voller Lebensfreude. Heute lachte keiner mehr wenn der Alkohol nicht in Genüge geflossen war. Achtundzwanzig war er damals gewesen, jetzt nach zu vielen Feindfahrten sah er aus wie Anfang vierzig. Sie alle. Wer zum Beispiel Philipp Thomsen's Alter nicht wusste hätte ihn sicherlich auf Mitte- Ende vierzig geschätzt, dabei war er nicht älter als Heinrich selbst.  
  
Der Alte mochte Philipp. Sie waren gar nicht so verschieden, nur das Philipp es vorzog sich seine Leber kaputt zu saufen. Heinrich hielt nicht viel vom besinnungslos trinken aber er war sich sicher das ein-zwei seiner Freunde, Philipp eingeschlossen, es durchaus schaffen könnten einen neuen Rekord im Kampf trinken auf zu stellen.  
  
Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Runde wandern. Thomsen saß neben ihm, voll bis oben hin. Dann Kortmann, genannt _"Indianer"_. Seine Miene starr, fast grimmig. Daneben Trumann, widerborstig wie immer, betrunken, Zigarette im Mund. Alle in der alten Garde fragten sich wie Trumann es immer wieder schaffte seine höchst abenteuerlichen Reisen zu überleben. Ob der es wohl je wieder schaffen würde überhaupt ins Operationsgebiet zu gelangen? Seit der fünften fahrt wurde er immer vorher erwischt.  
Links von ihm hockten Kupsch und Stackmann wie immer zusammen. Man nannte sie auch die _"siamesischen Zwillinge"_. Daneben Keller, der älteste im Bunde, weshalb sie ihn _"den Steinalten"_ nannten. Der zu gut gelaunt wirkende Mann neben ihm war Merkel. Heinrich wusste aber das jenes nur eine Masche war um seine Nervosität vor Morgen zu unterdrücken. Kallmann saß neben ihm, immer noch mit düsterer, trauervoller Miene über den Verlust seines Freundes Bartel. Die zwei waren immer zusammen rausgefahren, hatten sich auf einander verlassen, nun war Bartel vermisst. Vermutlich an nem Flieger drauf gegangen. Genau wie Beckmann. _Zwei weitere der alten Garde die das Meer verschluckt hatte,_ dachte Heinrich.  
Bechtel hatte sich soeben zu der Runde hinzugesellt und saß nun links von Kallmann. Scheinbar hatten die jungen Marschierer von ihm abgelassen. Flechsig, der auf dem letzten Platz und somit zu Heinrichs anderer Seite saß, beschwerte sich immer noch über sein Debakel mit der weißen Kommandantenmütze.  
Sie saßen am großen Runden Tisch nahe des Podiums, der unausgesprochene Stammtisch der alten Garde. Jeder wusste das.  
  
Heinrich seufzte innerlich. Seine Crew war nicht mehr das was sie mal gewesen waren.  
Nun wirkten sie alle viel zu alt. Ausgebrannt und fertig mit den Nerven. Manche hatte das schon geknackt, so wie Endrass. Den hatte auch keiner gesehen seit seiner letzten Feindfahrt, zu der er hätte gar nicht antreten sollen.  
Keiner von ihnen konnte sein Glas mehr ruhig halten. Zitternde Hände. Heinrich war noch nicht so weit, nur manchmal fühlte er seinen Griff zittern.  
Seine Kameraden waren weiß Gott nicht die besten Leute die er sich als Freunde hätte rausgesucht aber sie waren nun mal da. Und es gab jedem in ihrem Trupp das Gefühl nicht ganz alleine zu sein.  
  
Heinrichs Blick wanderte wieder zu Philipp. Er schien trotz des ganzen Alkohols wieder etwas klarer bei Verstand zu sein. Der Alte für seinen Teil war erst bei seinem zweiten Glas Bier. Das sollte auch reichen wenn er morgen wieder raus musste.  
Im Augenwinkel fiel ihm etwas auf, oder eher jemand. Sein Leitender hing mit hängendem Kopf an der Bar und qualmte seine wer weiß wie vielte Zigarette.  
Schlechte Nachrichten?  
  
Heinrich erhob sich was ihm fragende Blicke der anderen einbrachte.  
Da sein Blick auf die Bar gerichtet war, bekam er nur ein "Bring ne neue Runde mit, Lehmann.", von Merkel und Trumann. Heinrich verdrehte die Augen und setzte seinen weg zur Bar fort.

  
Friedrich Grade, sein Leitender Ingenieur, schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken.  
Er zuckte als Heinrich ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Alles okay?", wollte Heinrich wissen.  
Friedrich schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog an der Zigarette.  
"Wollen Sie drüber reden?", Besorgnis lag in Heinrichs Worten.  
Jetzt sah der Leitende ihn direkt an.  
"Mit Verlaub Herr Kaleun, lieber nicht."  
"Wenn ich was für Sie tun kann, LI, bitte sagen Sie bescheid." Heinrich klopfte ihm sachte auf die Schulter.  
Friedrich schenkte ihm ein winziges, trauriges Lächeln und nickte.  
  
"Ich werde schlafen gehen wenn's Ihnen recht ist Herr Kaleun, ich wäre jetzt ganz gerne allein.." murmelte der Leitende dann und stieß sich vom Tresen ab. "Gute Nacht, LI.", antwortete Heinrich bloß und sah seinem Leitenden hinterher.  
Er wünschte ihm so sehr das es seiner Frau wieder besser gehen würde.  
  
Philipp ließ sich neben Heinrich fallen.  
"Scheiße, was?", fragte er.  
Der Alte blickte seinen Freund an, _"Was genau?"_  
Thomsen hatte ein zynisches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und kratzte sich am orangen Bart. "Alles, Heinrich. Diese ganze Scheiße die wir machen müssen weil die jungen Hüpfer nichts gebacken kriegen. Wir werden zu alt für den Job."  
Heinrich stieß laut Luft aus, "erzähl das mal dem BdU. Meist du Dönitz interessiert das? Du hast doch an Hand von Endrass gesehen wie es läuft. Solange du nicht irgendwie körperlich verletzt bist, kannst du auch raus fahren."  
Thomsen schüttelte den Kopf, "Ich mach das nicht mehr. Ich fahre da nicht mehr raus." Jetzt sah Heinrich ihn genauer an.  
"Philipp weißt du was du da redest?"  
Er nickte, "Ich werde mit dem Flotillenchef reden. Es hat unser Boot schon letztes mal fast auseinander gerissen. Ich bin es leid, Heinrich."  
Der Alte merkte wie müde Philipp aussah. Es ließ ihn sofort um Jahre altern. Heinrich nickte nur stumm.  
"Ich habe einfach kein gutes Gefühl mehr.", murmelte er.  
Sie sahen zu ihrem Tisch hinüber.  
Die meisten waren voll oder auf dem Weg dahin. Es war bei Philipp ja nicht anders.  
  
_"Heinrich?"_, meinte er dann, leise, irgendwie unsicher.  
Der Alte drehte seinen Blick. "Hm?"  
Ihm fiel auf das Philipp für einen kurzen Moment völlig klar und nüchtern wirkte, "Pass da draußen auf dich auf."  
Heinrich nickte, "Das werde ich."  
Sie wussten beide das er es nicht versprechen konnte.  
Sie bestellten eine neue Runde Bier, mit Ausnahme Heinrichs, für die alte Garde und schlenderten zum Tisch zurück.  
  
Wenn seine Besatzung am nächsten Morgen immer noch so voll wäre wie sie es vor ein paar Stunden gewesen wahren, würde er ihnen erstmal den Marsch blasen. Andererseits konnte Heinrich es ihnen nicht verübeln. Sie hatten Angst, genau wie Merkels Leute Angst hatten. Heinrich wusste er musste für seine Jungs den starken spielen, also tat er das seit je her und sie dankten es ihm.  
  
Nein, sollten sie die letzte Nacht an Land ruhig genießen, so wie die alte Garde ihr zusammen Sitzen genoss, wer wusste ob es das letzte Mal sein würde.


End file.
